Best Friends Having Fun
by Rainbowkittens1234
Summary: Join human twilight sparkle and her friends as they go to fun places together! What will happen? Where will They go?


**Hi everyone, rainbowkittens1234 here. This is my new fanfic. It isn't a one-shot but it's about the Mane 6 (humanized) when they go places, and at the end, they write in the journal of friendship at the end. This is Rarity's chapter, so the Mane 6 are going to…**

**THE MALL!**

Rarity was sleeping in her bed, when she suddenly heard a yowl. "Opal," she moaned. "I _know _you're hungry, but why do you have to wake me up _so_ early?" The fashionista hated waking up earlier than she had to, especially if it was summer. She thought that during summer, she needed a break from waking up early. Rarity sleepily walked into the bathroom wearing her pink robe. She started the shower and mumbled, "I hope I'm not out of shampoo." Rarity then remembered that she bought 3 bottles of new shampoo at the store last week. she grabbed the shampoo (which was strawberry) and slathered it all over her purple hair. as she rinsed it, she remembered something: her friends would be here any minute to go to the mall together. "Oh no! I must hurry! " Rarity exclaimed. she quickly washed herself with soap and turned off the shower, then dried herself off with a white towel. Rarity walked over to her closet and questioned herself, "Hmm...What to wear? " She then glanced at the clock and thought, "Oh, whatever! " The purple haired fashionista quickly threw on a lacy white bra, lacy white underwear, a light pink tank top with purple sequins, and a lavender skirt. Rarity quickly hurried to the door and made it just as Pinkie Pie burst in. "Hiya, Rarity! " Pinkie exclaimed."I looove your outfit! ""Thank you, Pinkie. " Rarity calmly said. Rainbow Dash was the next to walk in. "Hey Rare," Rainbow said." " Hello, Rainbow." Rarity said. Then Twilight walked in. " Hi, Rarity. Sorry we were so early, but _someone_ insisted on driving _my_ car to your house. She shot a glare at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow laughed nervously and mumbled, "Sorry." "It's fine, dear." Rarity assured Twilight. "Where are the others?" "They're coming." the librarian explained. "Fluttershy lost her purse in the car so Applejack is helping her find it." "Oh," rarity said. "I see." Suddenly, Applejack burst through the door with Fluttershy behind her. "Fluttershy found her purse. It was under her seat." she announced, pointing to Fluttershy, who was carrying her pink and yellow-striped purse. AJ then noticed Rarity. "Oh, hey Rare." the farm girl said. " Hello, Applejack," Rarity said. " Hello, Fluttershy." "Hi Rarity." Fluttershy said quietly. "Should we go now?" asked Twilight. Everyone else shouted "YEAH!" except for Fluttershy, who said it quietly, and Rarity, who said a simple "Yes".

"Twilight, the stoplight is green, so that means go. Why aren't you going?" Rainbow Dash asked, then slouched down in her seat. The Mane 6 were all in Twilight's car on the way to Ponyville Mall. " Because, this other car in front of me has to go first," Twilight explained. "Just pass them, then." Rainbow said. "I can't." Twilight said, slightly irritated by her friend's complaints/questions. "Twilight, it's hot in here. Why don't you have a convertible, like Rarity?" Pinkie asked, wiping sweat off of her forehead. "Because I can't afford one." Twilight told her. "And if you're hot, just open the window." "Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie exclaimed. The party planner opened the window all the way and stuck her head out. "Ahh, that feels good!" Pinkie said. Finally, they arrived at the mall. Pinkie raced in past the automatic doors and headed to the girls' section. Rainbow Dash and Applejack raced after her, while rarity Twilight, and Fluttershy walked. "Ooh! Look at this skirt!" Pinkie exclaimed, holding up a knee-length pink and white tie-dye skirt. "It's even in my size! I'm gonna try this one on!" The pink-haired party girl then put it in a shopping cart she had somehow grabbed while racing to the girls' section. Rarity then spotted a floor-length layered blue dress. "Ooh la la!" she shouted. "this is absolutely gorgeous!" She put it in the shopping cart. "Yee- haw!" Applejack exclaimed. She was holding in her hands and red and white striped T-shirt dress. "Ah love this thing! It'll be easy ta move around in!" AJ placed it in the shopping Fluttershy let out a squeal. "Oh my!" she quietly shouted. The rest of the Mane 6 looked over at her. She was holding up a pair of pink T-strap platform shoes with leopards on them. "They're _perfect!_" Fluttershy said.

Next they heard an "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" from the tops aisle. "This. Is. Awesome!" Rainbow Dash yelled, clutching a gray tank top with a pink heart on it with the words live, love, rebel inside. "I love this shirt!" she yelled again. "Rainbow!" Twilight exclaimed. "Not so loud!" But, right after she said that Twilight spotted something and she said, "Oh. My. Celestia." It was a deep blue sweater with about 7 little yellow stars on it. She raced over to it and grabbed it to put in the cart. For the next hour, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash picked out more clothes to try on in the fitting rooms.

Rarity had reserved 6 fitting rooms for all of them so that they could have some more time together alone, so now they were in the fitting rooms, trying on the clothes. "How do I look?" Pinkie said, modeling the skirt she had found earlier. Applejack stuck her head out of one of the fitting rooms. "Pinkie, put on a shirt!" Applejack said. Pinkie was standing there in nothing but underwear, a skirt, and her bra. "Okay!" Pinkie said. She went into her fitting room and was in there for about 15 seconds until she stepped out. "_Now_ how do I look?" pinkie asked, giggling. The others stuck their heads out of their fitting rooms and laughed. The party planner had on a neon orange shirt on with her pink skirt, which didn't match _at all._ "Darling, you look ridiculous!" Rarity exclaimed. "Ah agree!" AJ said, still laughing. "Me too!" Rainbow said.

The Mane 6 made their purchases at the check-out, and Twilight drove them all home. Rarity was the first to be dropped off, since she was the last picked up. The fashionista said goodbye to all of her friends, then went to her bedroom and took out the journal of friendship, and she started writing

_Dear Diary…_

**So, how was it? Pretty good, eh? Yes, sometimes I use AJ, sometimes Applejack. I use AJ sometimes because it's easier to type. The next chapter will be about Rainbow Dash. Try to guess where they're going. I'll start writing it tomorrow, it should be up Saturday or Sunday because on the 4th(of july) I'm going to my dad's, and I don't usually use his computer.**

**At the end, there will be an extra chapter to show what they wrote in those diary entries.**

**Keep On Reading!**

**Rainbowkittens1234**


End file.
